A Bit Too Late
by Celtic Neros-Sin
Summary: The wind floated in the air like a balloon in the spring. It was a soft wind, yet very cold at the same time. And there in the corner sat a shivering figure. It had no home, no love, no life. [Chapter 5 Up] [[Well, half of chapter 5]]
1. Unrequited Love

**A Bit Too Late**

Chapter One: Unrequited Love

Chapter One: Unrequited Love

The wind floated in the air like a balloon in the spring. It was a soft wind, yet very cold at the same time. And there in the corner sat a shivering figure. It had no home, no love, no life. There in the alleyway sat a little alien boy named Kisshu, shaking at the touch of the wind against his pale skin. You know, it wasn't always like this. Kisshu used to be a very playful boy. He had his brothers, his family back home, his master, and his Kitten.

Now, Kish and his brothers did get on each others' nerves every now and again, but they worked together peacefully. His family was very poor, for their planet was dying. His mission was to search for Mew Aqua with his brothers and use it on their planet to help it heal. His mother was waiting for the day when her sons would return. Kish despised his master Deep Blue massively. He didn't like him one bit, and only listened to him in fear of getting killed.

Kisshu never feared his life really, he just feared his master because Deep Blue could take his life away in an instant. And his Kitten... Momomiya Ichigo. He always loved her affectionately, but that was never enough. She always rejected him no matter how sweet he was. She never listened to what he had to say, and yet, he still loved her. Ever since he first laid eyes on this wondrous cat girl, he fell in love. She was beautiful and sweet, kindhearted and arrogant.

His life was screwed up, for his love was unrequited, and forbidden. She never loved him, and never gave the poor man a chance. Everyday he was left heartbroken. And today was even worse. Everyone was sent to their grave... except his Kitten of course... His planet died because he couldn't find the Mew Aqua in time, his brothers died in battle, his master is still alive in Aoyama's body, but this time he's not evil, and his Kitten left him for that dreadful Aoyama Masaya. His master has many names by the way. Deep Blue, The Blue Night, and Aoyama Masaya. This time, Deep Blue is sealed inside Masaya's body and is unable to come out ever again.

Everyday Ichigo would call him names, and push him away. He never wanted to give up on her. He knew one day she would figure out that he is better than Masaya. And that day would be never. But that may not be absolutely true. If only she would give him a chance... Then his life would be one hundred percent better. He always use to watch her in the shadows, and after the battle, he finally decided to give up on her. He had no one to turn to but his Kitten, and when he knows she would reject him, he let it all go. So here he sat, in this corner of the alleyway, in the cold winter wind.

* * *

Ichigo was walking hand in hand with Masaya down the street to the cafe. Masaya had been asked to work at the cafe with the mews. _His smile is so calming..._ Ichigo thought with a smile of her own. _I'm so glad he accepts my secret. He's the only one that does anyway..._ She held onto her jacket for more warmth. Winter these days were so cold, and oddly quiet. "Aoyama-kun..." She suddenly spoke. "Yeah, Ichigo-san?" She looked at his chocolate eyes. "It's so quiet. Do you think Kish will come out?" "Nah. We don't need to worry about him anymore. After that battle, who knows where he is?" She nodded her head. 

She still wondered if her choice was right. Everyday she wonders the same thing, "What would've happened if I chose Kish over Masaya?" She accidentally said it out loud this time. Masaya heard her. "What?" She snapped back to reality. "Huh?" She thought for a moment, and then covered her mouth. "I'm sorry Masaya. I really am. I didn't mean to--" "No. It's alright. I wonder that everyday." She looked at the ground. Her bangs covered her teary eyes. Then they started to fall when she admitted, "Me too."

Then she ran off. She needed to go cry, to think, and to decide. She and Masaya decided to take the long way to work, seeing they had an hour until work started. So, she decided to go to the nearby alleyway. Masaya didn't even _try_ to go after her... He decided to run to the cafe and inform the others. Then they would search.

A sleeping Kisshu was awoken by the sound of someone crying. He heard the girl go cry in the corner across from him on his right. It was closer than the one on his left. The alley was a dead ended one, so there they sat in the back of it. The girl probably didn't notice Kish because he was wrapped in a ratty old towel. He still had on his regular clothes, which made him extra cold. He looked over to the girl, and found a familiar face.

"Kitten..." He whispered, in the softest tone possible. Fortunately for him, she heard him. Ichigo looked around franticly. She seen Kish in the corner beside her and her eyes went wide with shock. "Kish?" She crawled over to him. He turned his gaze to the ground, feeling ashamed of what has become of him. She came closer to get a better look. "Kish? Is that... Is that really you?" Her voice had only gotten softer as she spoke. Her tears suddenly stopped at seeing the alien. Seeing him clamed her somehow.

He looked at her with a twinkle in his eyes. Maybe he didn't give up just yet...

She pulled the blanket off of him to see him wounded from the last battle, still bleeding a bit I might add, and covered in dirt from having no bath. He'd been in this state ever since the battle, she assumed. _Probably because their ship got blown up..._ She remembered. She looked at his face. So pale, a little paler than normal. _Probably because of the cold..._ She thought. Kish was still looking at the ground, she had seen, so she took his chin in her first finger and thumb, and lifted it up to plant a small kiss on his lips.


	2. Help Me Kitten

_To my reviewers:_  
**Mew Meiko: **Thanks. And hey! Look. It's up on the same day! XD  
**tokyomewmewgal: **Kish and Ichigo are my favorite couple too! Haha! Thanks. Look! Here goes the next chappie!  
_Reviewers, you rock!_

**------------------------------( )( )----------****--------------------****  
--------------------****----------(O.o)----------****--------------------**  
**------------------------------(")(")----------****--------------------**

**A Bit Too Late**

Chapter Two: Help Me Kitten

Chapter Two: Help Me Kitten

Ichigo broke the kiss mere seconds after she started. Kisshu looked up at her with lovely lust in his eyes. It suited him. "Kitten..." He whispered. "Help me Kitten." Ichigo was taken aback by his words. "What?" She asked in disbeilief. "Help me Kitten. You gotta help me. Please." He pleaded. "Kisshu, you know I'm with Ayoma-kun now..." "Then why'd you kiss me? Huh? Why'd you get my hopes up? Huh? Why'd you always reject me Kitten! Why! I was so nice to you, so sweet and sincere. And every time you broke my heart." He turned away, not wanting her to see his tears.

"Kisshu..." "No! Don't even try. Every time I see you all I get is heart break. Every time you raise me up, you always make me crash down because of that stupid Ayoma." "Kisshu-kun..." She couldn't figure out what to say. "I don't know what to do anymore. I don't have anywhere to go. You know that. My brothers died, my family perished, and you... you just bring me down even more." He turned fully away from her. "Kisshu-kun..." She put her hand on his shoulder.

He turned toward her to see her face. Tears streamed down her face, and every second new ones came to follow. "Kitten, don't cry..." He _was_ crying himself, but he made himself stop for her sake. "Kisshu-kun... I'm sorry. I really am." "Kitten... Its okay. I didn't mean it. Okay, well I did, but I didn't mean to hurt you with it." Kish looked away yet again. "No, Kisshu. I never realized I put you through so much pain. You still smiled after I pushed you away, and I didn't even care." He looked back at her. Her bangs once again shadowed her eyes.

"I was hurt, Kitten. And each time my smirk faded a bit more. But... At least your happy. Right?" He lifted her face with his hand and wiped away her tears. "No. I'm not. I'm not happy. Every day, I always wonder, 'Did I make the right choice?'. Everyday I think about weither or not I should be with Masaya..." She trailed off.

"Sometimes, when I'm with him, I don't feel anything. I don't feel love, passion, anything. But with you Kisshu... Your different. I thought I loved Masaya because that's what I thought was right. But it's not. It's not right." He looked her in the eyes. "I never noticed. I never knew. I just thought it was wrong, so I pushed it all away. But every time I was with you I felt calm. Every time you held me in your arms, every time... I felt safe, like nothing could hurt me." "Kitten..." She started to tear again.

"All this time my life has been a lie. And I was too much of a fool to notice." Right there Ichigo started to kiss Kisshu with all the passion she could find. Masaya walked by the alleyway to find Ichigo and Kish. Masaya recognized him somehow... Suddenly, Kish looked at him and said, "Sorry Ayoma-san. Your a bit too late." Masaya looked at him like he had ten heads. "Huh?" Man the boy was stupid. "I realized that I don't truly love you, Ayoma-san. I was just living a lie." "Ichigo-san..." Before he could finish, Ichigo said, "Good bye Masaya-san." And Kish teleported them away. Masaya was left stunned.

He wound up in Ichigo's house in her bedroom. "Kisshu-kun..." "Kitten... You have to help me. Please, help me Kitten." She looked at him in a way he never thought possible. "I'll be right back." He nodded. In Ichigo's return, she had brought with her a bucket of water, a wash cloth, and clean towels. "What's that for?" Kish asked. "To clean your wound, and for you to take a bath. You can use some of my clothes... I tend to sleep in big shirts... Heh-heh..." She rubbed the back of her head. "Okay Kitten." "Now, take off your shirt so I can clean your wound before it gets too infected. And, uh... this may hurt a bit, so you can squeeze my hand if you need to."

Kisshu smiled at that. He took off his shirt. Ichigo blushed scarlet. Kish interlocked his fingers with Ichigo's left hand. He laid down on her bed to make it easier for her. "Okay... Your on my bed why...?" She asked. He simply answered, "To make it easier for you my Kitten." She nodded and started dabbing at the wound. He winced and squeezed Ichigo's hand a bit. "Kitten... It hurts..." "It'll be okay, Kisshu-kun." She stroked his hair lightly and continued to dab the wound.

"I love it when you call me that Kitten." She smiled. He winced again. "Well, do you know what I love?" He shook his head. "Nope." "You can't even guess?" "I'm not even going to try Kitten. Tell me." She rolled her eyes. "Isn't it _obvious_!" He shook his head again. "_You_, dummy! I love _you_!" He smiled at that, and all the pain went away. "Really, Kitten?" "Why would I lie to you, my love?" Kish smirked his famous smirk. "I love you too Kitten."

"Now let's get this wound cleaned, okay Kisshu-kun?" He nodded, which was quickly replaced by a wince of pain. "Sorry, sorry." "Its okay Kitten." She dabbed a little more, then added, "Alright. All done. Now we just have to get you in the shower..." She stood, and went over to her dresser. She took out an XL solid green shirt, with an XL pair of matching pants. "Man, Kitten. I didn't know you wore big pants too..." "It gives me a lot of room to sleep in..." She smiled. She then said, "Hold on a sec." And Kish obediantly waited on her bed for her to come back.

She went in her dad's dresser to find some boxers. _Good. Their green to match._ She giggled at the thought. She went back into her room to meet a waiting Kish. "Here. These are my dad's boxers. Brand new." She blushed. "Why didn't you just get me your dad's clothes?" "Because... I wanted to give you a lot of room to sleep in like me. Hehe..." Ichigo giggled. _I just want his scent in my clothes when he's done with them... Hehe._ "I heard that!" Kish spoke suddenly. "Heard what!" Ichigo asked. "Nothing. I'm just kidding. Ha, I got you good." "Oh, I thought you read my mind about me wanting to have your scent in my clothes... OH MY GOSH! You didn't hear anything!" She blushed crimson.

Kish smirked. "Uh, Kish... When I wash your clothes they won't smell like you... So... I WON'T WASH THEM!" Ichigo giggled as Kish chuckled. "Just kidding. They might still smell like you, so what ever. Now... When you get out of the shower, don't put your shirt on. I still have to bandage your wound." "Okay Kitten." "Here are your clothes, and towels. Do you want to take a relaxing bath? Or would you rather just take a shower to get it over with? Taking a bath _would_ clean your wound more..."

Kish smiled and replied, "I'll take a bath then, Kitty Cat." "Alright then. I'll set it up for you. First, pick a scent: Lavander, Aloe, or Jasmine." He pondered for a second then answered, "Lavander, my favorite scent. But why?" "Ooh! Its my favorite scent too! Hehe... Oh, you'll see!"

As Ichigo set up the bath, Kish waited paitiontly in her room. Ichigo set up a lavander bubble bath for Kisshu. She put some lavander scented candles around the tub to make it more relaxing. "Kisshu-kun, you can come in the bathroom now!" Ichigo yelled from down the hall. He came in to see a very relaxing sight. "Wow, Kitten. Nice. Thanks, Kitty Cat." He smiled and placed a soft kiss on her cheek. "Uh-uh Kisshu-kun. You are _not_ getting away with that." "Huh?" She quickly pulled him into a romantic lip lock and broke away only minutes later. Kish smirked.


	3. Thoughts of Wonder

_To my reviewers:  
_**tokyomewmewgal: **Oh, trust me. Masaya isn't gone until the fat lady sings. Haha.  
**Mew Meiko: **YAY TO MASAYA HATERS! But, Masaya isn't done yet. Oh, he'll come back. Thanks, I just _love _ Kish x Ichigo parings.  
**Ringo-Crimson-Apple:** Thanks Brother Kish. Don't worry, I will write more all the time. I can't leave _you_ hanging. It would just be mean to see you suffer not knowing what's going to happen to your Kitten.  
**Applecake:** Thanks, Applecake. I think I'm going to be a writer when I grow up. And yes, I know. I just _had_ to have some fluff when Ichgio tended to Kish's wounds. I love Kish x Ichigo fluff.  
**Silver Artic Wolf: **You _are_ loved, Silver Artic Wolf. You are loved by me because you reviewed. No, sadly I didn't get this idea from your story... I had this story in a dream. Hehe. But your story was awesome!  
**Miyu: **Yes, it does seem rushed, doesn't it? Well, it _had_ to be rushed, and you know why? Because Kish and Ichigo belong together. It needs to happen fast so they are happy. Just kidding. I don't know why it's a bit rushed. I don't know. I just like Kish and Ichigo together.  
**MewKosho:** Thanks. I know, Kish and Ichigo are meant to be!  
_Reviewers, you rock!_

**------------------------------( )( )------------------------------  
------------------------------( O.o )------------------------------  
------------------------------( " )( " )------------------------------**

**A Bit Too Late**

Chapter Three: Thoughts of Wonder

Chapter Three: Thoughts of Wonder

"Thanks Kitten. I'll be sure to relax now." Kish said to his love. As Ichigo left the bathroom, Kish closed the door and started undressing. He took his shirt off and looked in the mirror. He frowned and said to himself, "I'm a bit paler than normal... That's odd." He shrugged it off and started to take off his shorts. In the middle of doing so, he stopped suddenly. He stared off into space, having some sort of vision. He shook himself out of the vision-like trance and continued removing his clothes.

Once done with that, he went into the tub, a very large one at that. The aroma of lavender calmed him a bit, as he leaned against the back of the tub. He rest his arms on the sides of the tub, and started to think of random things.

**With Ichigo**

She waited in her bedroom, seeing blood on her sheets. She decided to clean them for Kish, and pulled out a new set of sheets for the bed. After putting the load of sheets in the washer, she made her bed with the new sheets. Ichigo also took her phone to check her messages. She hadn't done that in a while. Right as she picked up her phone, she saw the words on her phone's screen: "5 Missed Calls". She turned her head to the side in wonder who exactly called her. She opened her phone and saw "Masaya, Masaya, Masaya, Masaya, and Masaya". "Why is he calling me! He _knows_ I am with Kish..."

She sighed. Might as well check the messages anyway. "Message 1: Hey Ichigo! Uh... What was that about in the alleyway today before work? Honestly. Was it a joke? Call me back. -Beep- Message 2: Ichigo, it's me again. Was I punked back there! -Beep- Message 3: Incase you didn't get my other messages, I'm calling you again. We need to talk about this, okay? Bye! -Beep- Message 4: Ichigo? Are you there? It's Masaya. I needed to ask you something. What's with Kish, eh? I mean why were you with him? Call me later. -Beep- Message 5: Ichigo I need to talk to you. Meet me at the cafe tomorrow. Bye! -Beep- End of Messages."

"Wow." Ichigo said as she tried to hold back a laugh. "That's interesting. Too bad I won't be at the cafe for a while." She smiled. With that, she left the room to check on Kisshu. It had been at least an hour.

**With Kisshu**

Kisshu was still having his relaxing lavender bath, looking as if he was asleep. A knock was heard. "Kisshu-kun? Are you okay in there?" Kish looked at the door. "I'm fine. Just thinking about stuff. You can come in if you want Kitten." He said with a smirk. Ichigo blushed and came in carefully, not wanting to see anything she wasn't supposed to. Kisshu was covered with bubbles. Thank the Lord.

Ichigo sat next to the tub. She talked to him. "What'cha thinking about?" Kish smiled and said, "The most beautiful thing in the world." Ichigo pondered for a minute before putting a confused look on her face. "Which is...?" Kisshu laughed at her confusion. "You of course." Ichigo blushed. "No, what _really _is the most beautiful thing in the world? C'mon Kish. Stop playing around." "Whoever said I was playing around?" Ichigo's eyes opened wide. Her face was brick red. Her mouth dropped open. She was surprised, shocked, and flattered all at the same time.

She lifted a hand to close her mouth. She forgot that Kish was in the tub, but hugged him anyway. He hugged her back, watching her cheeks turn back to the red they were before as she remembered where she and Kish were. She pulled away very quickly, noting that thought. Ichigo stared into Kisshu's eyes, noting all the emotions they contained. Love, passion, lust, desire, need, and a tiny bit of pain. "Kisshu-kun?" He came out of his thoughts for a moment to nod his head. "W-Why is there pain in your eyes?"

He gave her a questionable look, and with his eyes asked, 'What do you mean?' She simply shook her head as to say, 'Never mind.'. She wondered into her own thoughts, as Kish did his. Ichigo looked to the ceiling of the bathroom. Just thinking about random stuff, and asking God if this was right. Wondering if he should be here. It'd been about half an hour since she'd entered the room, so she decided to leave Kisshu to finish his bath, and put on some clothes.

"Kisshu-kun, I'll be in my room waiting for you, okay? You go get your clothes on and I'll see you in a couple of minutes." He nodded. As she walked to her room she almost walked into-- wait, no... She _did_ walk into a wall, so caught up in her thoughts she was. Kish heard a thump and came running. He was only half dressed, having only his shorts on when he heard the sound.

"Kitten!" he picked up her unconscious form and teleported to her room. He laid her down on the bed. _She must've walked into that wall pretty hard... She's bleeding!_ Those where Kish's last thoughts of wonder as he examined his lover.

* * *

**Ana-ki:** Sorry this chapter is so short! And sorry for the long wait. This site wasn't working right, so I couldn't upload my chapter. And the chapter is so short because I have partial writer's block. I promise that the next chapter will be longer. I promise! Read & Review guys! 


	4. Crimson Blood

_To my reviewers:_**  
Heth: **Don't worry 'bout it dude. I know what I'm doing. As much as I hate Masaya, he _will_ come back.  
**Mew Meiko:** YAY! KILL MASAYA! But, sadly no. Kish won't kill him. -tear- And, Ichigo wasn't that smart at the moment, and you'll find out why if you keep on reading.  
**tokyomewmewgal:** Yes, 'Oh noes!' is what you should say. Thanks for still reading. Anyways, don't worry about Masaya missing Ichigo. He'll find her _somewhere._ And... COOLIES! I want to go to Cali!  
**Konura: **Don't think you sound like an old dude 'cause you don't. Thanks for the compliment.  
**Applecake: **Yup, yup! She does! I know, it's just too sweet. Thanks the fluff you said about me!  
**Silver Artic Wolf: **Yes, Wolfie. I am in NY. So sad. Or at least I was until right now. Or at least Sunday the 16, of course. What ever. These things anger me. lol  
**Saingirl101: **Thanks. And I'll be sure to read it.  
_Reviewers, you rock!_

**------------------------------( )( )------------------------------  
------------------------------( O.o )------------------------------  
------------------------------( " )( " )------------------------------**

**A Bit Too Late**

Chapter Four: Crimson Blood

Chapter Four: Crimson Blood

"Kitten! What did you do!" Kish asked hesitantly as he laid her on the bed. He ran over to the wall she hit and found a nail in a spot covered in blood. There must have been a picture hanging there... But, where's the picture? There's no other reason why there would be a nail there... Kish stopped to think for a second. He examined the nail in the wall. Kisshu knew what this was. This was no ordinary nail. It was poisonous and could kill someone within a week's time.

"No! Ichigo..." Kish whispered. "This isn't good. Who could've put this here?" There was only one answer for that. This nail was a deadly one, even if you hit the flat top. Ichigo had hit the flat top, in which case she might die a little later than a week. There was only one person that knew how to use these properly, and knew how to make it seem as if it were an ordinary nail. Deep Blue. "He has awakened."

"Damn him..."

**With Masaya**

Masaya was troubled. Or at least he looked troubled. You never know. He walked down the street in depression, not seeing his Ichigo for a while. She wasn't at the cafe, and he didn't think she would've return home yet... Oh the denseness of this boy. It kills me. He walked towards the park, aimlessly of course.

It was quiet... too quiet for his liking. He looked around frantically as to check if someone was there. He saw a shadow up in a tree. It was tall, with pointed ears. _One of the aliens..._ he thought. "Show yourself!" He said to the figure hidden in the shadows. It was a girl. She was unknown to him, so he demanded a name. "Who are you?" He shouted at the figure. She had large elfin ears, a nice, slender body built like an hourglass, and long, thick jet black hair. She had layered bangs, while the rest of her hair was tied in two ponytails in front of her ears. She had light gray, almost silver eyes that stood out more than anything, for her attire was mostly dark colors; only one color was light.

She had a thick, yet slightly curved stripe coming down from each eye, which also stood out. She had just about the same outfit as Kisshu, but with different colors: black, red, and silver. She wore the same smirk as Kisshu would wear, with a fang showing in it. The alien seemed younger than all three of the aliens, Kish, Pai, and Tart. She may look younger than all three, but she was defiantly taller than the brothers. Was she a sibling? Or maybe a cousin? Masaya did not know. The girl was hovering in front of Masaya, staying silent, seemingly studding the boy.

She still did not answer him, so he asked again. "Who are you?" "The question is not who am I, but who are you? It _is_ common courtesy to say your own name before asking for anothers'. No matter. You don't need to answer. I already know. Aoyama Masaya, correct?" He was bewildered at her knowledge. "Y-Yeah..." She continued. "I am Ana-ki, eldest of the brothers Kisshu, Taruto, and Pai." He looked at her. "_Eldest_! You say you're the _eldest_ of them! Ha! You may be taller, but I'm telling you, you can _not_ be the eldest. End. Of. Story." Masaya crossed his arms arrogantly.

"You _dare_ defy me, mortal! I _am_ the eldest of those three, yet I look the youngest, foolish mortal. You _dare_ tell me different!" She threw her hands up in the air and summoned her weapon. It was similar to Kisshu's Dragon Swords, yet they were very different. "Fire Swords! Come to me!" She quickly grabbed them as they flew down through the air. Masaya gulped. She landed on the ground from her hover, and started slowly walking towards Masaya.

**With Ichigo and ** **Kish**

"What was that?" Kish shrugged. "Eh, whatever. I must go to Deep Blue and get the antidote." Kisshu picked up his beloved Kitten, getting blood on his shirt while doing so, and was about to teleport to the ship. "Don't worry, Kitten. I'll save you." Kish whispered before they left for the ship. Kish carefully ran to his room and laid Ichigo on his bed. "Taruto!" He hated leaving Ichigo alone, so he had to call on someone to watch her. Tart soon entered the room.

"Taruto, watch Kitten for a while for me." Kish demanded. "What? _Me_ watch the old _hag_!" Kish slapped him. "She's not an old hag damnit! And besides, its you or Pai, and I highly doubt Pai would take 'precious time' out of his studies to help me." Tart rubbed the side of his face. "Fine." He mumbled. "But why do I have to watch her in the first place? Why don't you just wake her up and take her with you?" Kish's eyes were filled with sadness at that statement.

"Kisshu...? Are you okay?" Tart looked at him with concern. "That damned poison nail. That damned poison nail. Deep Blue awakened and used that damned poison nail." Kish said. "Master has awakened!" Taruto burst out laughing. "That's the stupidest thing I ever heard!" Taruto was literally rolling on the floor laughing. "What do you mean? He's the only one who could use such a thing." Pai walked in.

"I heard you guys talking about poisonous nails...?" Pai said. "Yeah. Kitten walked into one at her house. Deep Blue had to have created it. He's the only one that can, anyways... I know it sounds weird, but I think he has been awakened once again..." Kisshu trailed off. " Kish, Deep Blue is sealed inside of Masaya's body. How can he be awoken again? God, your stupider than I thought. Have you forgotten our elder sister? _She's_ the one who created the poisonous nail." Pai lectured.

"Our elder sister?" Kish asked, as he winced from his wound being reopened.

Pai slapped his forehead in seeing his brother dumbfounded. Taruto left to grab some bandages as Pai and Kisshu talked. "Oh. My. God. How do you not remember Sister Ana-ki?" "Oh, you mean the tall one that looks younger than Tart?"

"Of course. What other sister do we have?" Kish pondered for a second. "Wait, you mean the one with the stripes under her eyes?" Pai nodded. Taruto came back with medical stuff, and started to change Kish's bandages. "And my outfit with different colors?" Another nod. "And the jet black hair?" Yet again, Pai nods. "And the slender body like an hourglass? _That_ Ana-ki?"

"The one and only." Said girl replied to Kisshu's question while walking in the door of his room, smirking her famous smirk. Yeah, _technically_ Kish learned the smirk from Ana-ki... Anyway... "S-S-Sis!" Kisshu stuttered. "What are you doing here!" Taruto asked while finishing up Kish's bandages. If it was possible, Kish's mouth would've been at the floor's level by now. Taruto finished Kish's bandages and dropped them on the floor. And as for Pai... he just stood there, emotionless.

"Don't you guys know how to treat your elder sister!" In a matter of seconds, Ana-ki was glomped by Kish and Tart. Pai waited for them to end their hug with Ana-ki and walked up to her. "Sister." Pai said as he bowed. "Brother Pai." She said as she bowed to her younger brother in response. "Why are you here all of a sudden, Sister?" Pai asked with all due respect. "I just thought I'd visit you guys, and see how your doing. Is it alright if I stay for a while?" Kish looked at her. "Sis, you haven't been here in a year or two. Do you remember where everything is?"

Ana-ki thought she'd play a bit with her brother. "Sadly Brother Kish, I don't... Hey, wait. If this is supposed to be the bathroom, where's the toilet?" She said playfully. The brothers sweat dropped. "This is my room, Sis." Kish said through gritted teeth. Ana-ki patted Kisshu's head and ruffled his hair. "I'm just kidding Brother Kisshu. I know this is your room." She heard a groan in the background. "What was that?" Ana-ki asked. _Oh my God! How could I forget Kitten!_ Kish worriedly thought.

"Kitten!" Kish yelled. "Kitten...?" Ana-ki questioned. "Long story, Sister." Taruto said. She nodded. Kish ran over to Ichigo. He looked up at his sister. "Sis, please, what is in that poison nail!" Ana-ki rolled her eyes. "Poison. _Duh._ And what does that have to do with this girl?" "She walked into one of those poison nails when she walked into a wall at her house." She looked at him. "Are you _sure_ it was one of my poison nails?" Kisshu nodded.

"Well, did you bring it, Brother Kisshu?" He bowed and gave it to her. She examined it. "What part did she hit?" "The flat top, Sis." Ana-ki pondered for a moment. She looked at the nail again. "Brother Kish, this isn't a poison nail." He sighed in relief. "Then how could she bleed this much? If it isn't a poison nail, its got to be a rusty nail or something, right? How could she bleed this much from a rusty nail?" Ana-ki looked at her brother with much grief. "Brother Kish, this isn't an old rusty nail either..." Everyone, even _Pai_, had their eyes widened.

"T-Then what is it, Sister!" Taruto asked, scared of the answer. "Its much, _much_ worse." Ana-ki said as she_ trembled_ for the girl that ran into it.

* * *

**Ana-ki:** Hey guys! I'm back! Wooo! Sorry for the wait. The next big chapter will be up by next week. I promised you guys big chapters, and boy, are you gonna get 'em. Read & review folks! 


	5. Til Death Do We Part xPt 1x

_To my reviewers:  
_**LadyLuck22:** Hey girl, sorry I didn't reply to you in chapter four. That's because the day you reviewed the first time I came home and I guess I didn't notice your review then. Sorry about that. Heh-heh... Thanks for what you said, and hey! Look! I'm updating! WOOOO!  
**tokyomewmewgal:** One of my most loyal reviewers. Haha. Thanks girl. And, you know what they say... "Curiosity killed the cat!" (By the way, that's a hint)  
**Butter fingers:** You thought Tart was dead! Cute, little, obnoxious Tart! NO! Tart will never die! At least I hope he won't...  
**Mew Meiko:** Oh yeah. Masaya is soooooo dense its not even funny. That's why I made him denser. (If that's even a word. lol)  
_Reviewers, you rock!_ **  
**

**------------------------------( )( )------------------------------  
------------------------------( O.o )------------------------------  
------------------------------( " )( " )------------------------------**

**A Bit Too late**

Chapter Five: 'Til Death Do We Part **(Part One)**  


Chapter Five: 'Til Death Do We Part **(Part One)**

"It's a death nail." Everyone's mouth dropped to the floor. "WHAT!" Kish screamed in his sister's face. He raised his hand to slap his elder sister. Right before his hand reached her face, she grabbed his arm. "Brother Kish, mind you I didn't create this one. The ones I create have a symbol on the flat top that says 'Ana-ki'. This one doesn't say that. It says 'DL'. You know what that means. The Dark Lord made this one. I mean, weather its my work or not, I can tell you what kind of nail it is, but... The Dark Lord makes them way more powerful than me."

Kish starred at her. He twitched. "You don't mean..." He trailed off. She nodded. "She's going to die sooner." Ana-ki held saddness in her eyes. "We have to treat her quick, or it'll be a bit too late." Pai said. "But we don't have the antidote!" Taruto said abruptly. "There's always an antidote. If you make something poisonous you always make an antidote with it. Right Sis?" Kish said, scared of what would happen to his Kitten.

"Yes, but I did not create the death nail. Someone taught me." "Who? Deep Blue?" Pai asked. "Pft, no! Seriously, Brother Pai, you have _got_ to give up on Deep Blue. He. _Used. You._" Ana-ki said. "Yes, Sister. I shall obey." Pai said as he bowed. "No, I did not learn the technique of creating desastrous nails from Deep Blue. He's weaker than me. And you want to know the truth, I didn't obey him, he obeyed _me._ Anyway, I learned it from the Dark Lord." Ana-ki said to them all.

"You know the Dark Lord!" Taruto asked. "Of course. I thought you knew I was his helper..." Ana-ki commented. "Yeah, you mean servent." Kish added. That got him one free slap. "No. I am not the Dark Lord's servent. I am what you are to Deep Blue to Him." Taruto looked at her. "Basically his servent." Taruto said. She nodded. "Basically, Brother Taruto." "Hey! How come you don't hit him!" Kish said. "Because he didn't mock me, Brother Kish." She said as she smacked Kish in the back of the head.

"HEY!" Kish yelled. Ana-ki smacked him again. "Don't you yell at me!" "Yes, Sis." Kish said as he pulled out a white flag.

Ana-ki smirked as she won the battle. "Anyway, the Dark Lord had taught me how to make the antidote..." Everyone cheered at that, "But..." "But!" Kish said nervously. "But, we don't have the ingredients." Ana-ki said. "So, what do we need? The Curry of Life?" Taruto joked. Ana-ki patted him on the head. "Taruto, your in the wrong anime. The Curry of Life is from Naruto." She giggled. "Good try though." She smiled. "We need three things. You know, the three sacred items..." Ana-ki added as she trailed off.

That got a gasp from Pai. "But Onee-sama..." Pai replied. "We can't--" Taruto commented, cutting himself off. Then it was Kish's turn. "We can't, but she can. She works with the Dark Lord, remember?" Ana-ki started next. "But, he made this one. That means... He did it purposely. There's something about this girl... I don't think he likes."

* * *

Ana-ki: Okay, I know I promised you a big chapter, but I have writer's block and I had to put something up. I can't keep you guys waiting, and with writer's block, you guys will HAVE to wait, and I don't want that to happen... So, there's part one. Part two will come when I stop with writer's block. 


End file.
